Dyus
|Base ID = }} Dyus, also known as Dyus of Mytheria, is an Imperial crusader who will help the Hero of Kvatch assume the Throne of Madness in the quest "Symbols of Office." Background Dyus was the former keeper of the Great Library of Jyggalag as well as Jyggalag's trusted Chamberlain. Within the library was all the knowledge of creation, consisting of logical predictions of the actions, events and deeds of all sentient lifeforms (creature, mortal and Daedra) in existence, that previously existed, and would ever exist, using the logical formulae found within the library.Dialogue with Dyus When Sheogorath was born from Jyggalag's curse, and discovered the Great Library, he had the knowledge burned and the library destroyed, seeing it as an abomination as he viewed that personal choice surpassed logical prediction. Sheogorath destroyed everything except for Dyus, unable to bring himself to destroy the knowledge he possessed. To prevent others from locating him and using his knowledge with ill intent, Sheogorath imprisoned Dyus inside Knifepoint Hollow and granted him immortality, making sure that he wouldn't die within his prison. Interactions Symbols of Office Haskill recommends that the Hero see Dyus at Knifepoint Hollow. Dyus will tell that the Eye of Ciirta and a branch from the Tree of Shades are needed. Once both items have been collected, return to Dyus. He will create the unfinished Staff. He then says to travel to the Tree of Madness in Sheogorath's throne room and tap the Tree's power to complete the staff. Personality Dyus portrays himself as a reserved individual, whose immortality and eternal imprisonment are of no bother. To him, individuality is an illusion, and he considers his own life and existence is just about as important, in the long run, as the entire history of a stone. Despite believing this, he will still answer questions about his past. He also considers space and time as artificial concepts, used by men of baser intellect to make sense of the world, and states that only a few fortunate minds can see past this convention. Due to his knowledge of Jyggalag's logical formulae, he is said to possess knowledge of every event to ever occur. If asked about him, Haskill will mention that Dyus knows things that even the Daedric Princes do not know, making him a powerful individual.Dialogue with Haskill However, due to his determinism, he considers these events and their occurrence as unchangeable and certain, and does not attempt to interfere. Those who believe in personal choice, however, such as Sheogorath and Haskill, consider this idea "debatable." He also does not seem to discriminate as to who he will give knowledge to, as he helped the Hero gain the means to defeat his old master, despite predicting certain failure. Despite his determinism, he incorrectly predicted that the Hero would not be able to acquire the ingredients for the Staff of Sheogorath. When he discovered this, he was somewhat surprised, and expressed that he was now uncertain of the Hero's fate, though he immediately attributed this to an error in deduction on his part. After completing the questline and returning to him, he will state that he loathes the concept of personal choice, as it makes things imprecise. When asked about his imprisonment, he states that he knows when the new Sheogorath intends to finally free him, and asks for the Hero to leave them be. Dialogue ;Symbols of Office "I have been waiting for you, Your Grace. This day, as all days before and after, is well known to me. There are no surprises to Dyus of Mytheria. Sheogorath has fallen and you seek the means to foil the machinations of the Prince of Order. You seek the Throne of Madness. However, no mortal may sit upon the throne without the staff. So here you are in my prison, seeking to supplant the one who placed me here. If you wish to take the place of Sheogorath, then ask me what you will." :Dyus "You were expecting a book. An ancient tome filled with the secrets that you seek. But instead, you have found me. The last remnant. Individuality is an illusion. The details of my existence are no more important than the history of a stone. However, if you insist: I once served as the keeper of the great library of Jyggalag." ::Tell me about the library. "The great library was the height of logic and deduction. Contained within its walls were the logical prediction of every action ever taken by any creature, mortal or Daedric. Every birth. Every death. The rise of Tiber Septim. The Numidium. Everything. All predicted with the formulae found within Jyggalag's library. When Sheogorath discovered the library he had it burned, insisting that it was an abomination and that personal choice defied logical prediction. I am all that remains of the knowledge contained within the great library of Jyggalag." ::How have you survived? "Following each cycle of the Greymarch, Sheogorath has cast out or killed every aspect of Order found in the Shivering Isles. I alone have survived. Sheogorath cannot bring himself to destroy the knowledge that I possess. Instead, he has confined me to this place and forbidden me to die. I have not seen another creature until fate, predictably, sent you to me." ::I've heard enough. "As you wish." :::Dyus "Individuality is an illusion. However, if you insist: I once served as the keeper of the great library of Jyggalag." :Knifepoint Hollow "Knifepoint Hollow is my prison. As the Great Library, it once contained all the knowledge in creation. However, spare me your grief. My imprisonment is as meaningless as my immortality. Time and place are nothing. Constructs of a feeble mortal mind attempting to categorize and understand the world around it. If you were one of the fortunate few, you would one day understand and accept this. However, you are not and you will not." :Staff of Sheogorath "I can create the physical shell of the Staff, but the divine essence must be gathered elsewhere. But, apotheosis is no simple matter and the creation of the staff is no simple task. I will require two sacred items in order to complete it." ::Tell me about the first item. "The Shivering Isles hold many secrets but few remain unseen by mortal eyes. The Staff is a tool of great vision and thus, requires the eye of one who has witnessed one of the unseen secrets firsthand. Ciirta resides in the Howling Halls of Mania. Find her and bring me the eye that has seen that which no other has." ::Tell me about the second item. "The trees and branches from this Realm feed from a deep font of madness and mystery. One of the oldest trees, named the Tree of Shades, lies in the halls of Milchar. Milchar is a place of ruin, root, and mania. Go there and bring me a branch of this tree, but be warned -- the tree will not surrender its secrets to one who has not earned them." :::So, I must seek out the two parts? "Yes. Only then can I create an appropriate vessel to hold the power that is inherent in the lord of this realm. The Staff may allow you to occupy the Throne of Madness, but understand that such a feat has never been attempted. All sources indicate that you will fail. It is a certainty. However, I also predict that this will not stop you from trying." ::::Eye of Ciirta "The Staff of Sheogorath holds the secrets of this Realm. As such, it requires a vessel that has witnessed dark secrets. Ciirta has seen things with her eyes that no mortal has. Because of this, her eye will serve well to contain that which the staff must hold." ::::Staff of Sheogorath "I can create the physical shell of the Staff, but the divine essence must be gathered elsewhere. The Staff of Sheogorath contains a portion of the divine power of the Daedric Prince. It is the embodiment of Sheogorath and of this land. Should you succeed, you will be the first mortal to have a dedicated Daedric artifact in your possession. This will be most interesting, indeed..." ::::Tree of Shades "The roots of the Tree of Shades run into the heart of the Shivering Isles. It is said that the tree feeds from the waters of the Grove of Reflection. The grove can show men who they truly are. Only after facing the truth will the Tree of Shades give up its branches to you." After retrieving the Eye of Ciirta: "Contrary to your goals, you remain here with me. If you seek the recreation of the staff, then you must bring the eye and the branch." :Staff of Sheogorath "You now hold the physical component of the Staff of Sheogorath. Before it is complete however, it must be imbued with power. It will draw its power from the waters of the Font of Madness in the Palace." :Eye of Ciirta "The Staff of Sheogorath holds the secrets of this Realm. As such, it requires a vessel that has witnessed dark secrets. Ciirta has seen things with her eyes that no mortal has. Because of this, her eye will serve well to contain that which the staff must hold. Now that you have her eye, you must seek out a branch of the Tree of Shades." After retrieving the Branch: "Contrary to your goals, you remain here with me. If you seek the recreation of the staff, then you must bring the eye and the branch." :Staff of Sheogorath "You now hold the physical component of the Staff of Sheogorath. Before it is complete however, it must be imbued with power. It will draw its power from the waters of the Font of Madness in the Palace." :Tree of Shades "The roots of the Tree of Shades run into the heart of the Shivering Isles. It is said that the tree feeds from the waters of the Grove of Reflection. The grove can show men who they truly are. Now that you have faced the turth, the Tree has given its branches to you." After collecting both components: "You have the items. Contrary to all prediction. Once again, you defy the path set before you. However, what comes next is now unclear. If you wish to confront what is to come, I shall create the Staff for you." :Eye of Ciirta "The Staff of Sheogorath holds the secrets of this Realm. As such, it requires a vessel that has witnessed dark secrets. Ciirta has seen things with her eyes that no mortal has. Because of this, her eye will serve well to contain that which the staff must hold. Now that you have both components, I can remake the shell of the Staff." :Staff of Sheogorath "You possess the eye and the branch. Together, they shall form the physical shape of the Staff of Sheogorath. After I shape them into the Staff, you must take it to the seat of power in the Shivering Isles -- the Palace of Sheogorath. There, imbue the Staff with power from the Font of Madness. Soak the staff in the waters of the land, and it will open its full power to you. You have defied the expected and accomplished something that denies all logic. I must contemplate the error in my calculations. Now... take your treasure and leave me. :'Tree of Shades''' "The roots of the Tree of Shades run into the heart of the Shivering Isles. It is said that the tree feeds from the waters of the Grove of Reflection. The grove can show men who they truly are. Now that you have faced the turth, the Tree has given its branches to you. Combined with the Eye of Ciirta, the shell of the Staff can be remade." If approached again: "Inaction conflicts with your purpose. The longer you are here with me, the further the balance shifts towards your enemy. There is no other way." ;The End of Order "Hrmph... it seems that I made a miscalculation. Against all odds and all the knowledge that I possess, a new Sheogorath is risen. How I loathe the idea of personal choice. It makes things so... imprecise. However, you shall still fall victim to the same pitfalls as he. Leave me to my torment, Madgod. Leave me to suffer as Sheogorath before you." :Torment "Your predecessor cursed me with immortality and placed me in this remote location in order to "protect His Realm from my knowledge." In truth, I was Jyggalag's trusted chamberlain and the keeper of the great library. He could not bring himself to destroy the knowledge that I represent, which is to say, precise prediction of all that is, has been, and will be. And so, here I remain until the day that Sheogorath -- or rather, you -- choose to release me. And we both know when that will be..." If approached again: "Lord Sheogorath... as I expected. I will hear you and then ask for peace from your prattle." "Say what you will, receive your answers, and leave me to my solitude." "Yes, Lord Sheogorath? Why do you disturb me?" Trivia *The place known as Mytheria is not mentioned anywhere in the lore, besides that Dyus originates from this place. **If this interview of Dyus and Haskill is to be considered canon, then it shows that Dyus himself does not actually remember if Mytheria is actually real, believing it was either removed from his memories by Jyggalag, or that the idea of it was simply implanted by Jyggalag. Appearances * de:Dyus fr:Dyus pl:Dyus ru:Диус uk:Діус Category:Shivering Isles: Dementia Characters